gameofthroneslorefandomcom-20200215-history
House Degore
House Degore was a knightly house and was sworn to the Boltons of the Dreadfort. They were located in the Wolfswood of the North of Westeros at a location called The Wolf’s Cradle. House Degore was known for its warriors, as well as their skill as armorers. They, like other northern houses, worshipped the old gods but also took part in the tradition of the Veneration of their Ancestors. At the time of the House’s fall, they were ruled by Lord Eamon Degore and his wife, Lady Marianne Degore. House Degore's sigil was a cracked black skull against a grey background. Their House words were “''Yield to None''”, which echoed their belief that no man should surrender to their enemies and should die before they showed weakness. History House Degore was founded around the time of Aegon’s landing by Kenhelm Degore, also known as Kenhelm the Silent. He and his two sons built the castle of the Wolf’s Cradle; a fearsome fortress of black stone and silent guardians of stone. They were then renowned for their soldiers in battle and their fierce standing in life. They had long been sworn allies to House Whitehill, the sworn bannermen of House Bolton, the nature of the alliance was in the extension of friendship, as House Degore provided warriors and weapons whilst House Whitehill provided ironwood for them to forge into arms until the Whitehills depleted their share of ironwood. When the Starks raised their banners in rebellion of King Aerys Targaryen; House Degore pledged their fealty to Robert Baratheon. Lord Eamon Degore ruled the house in peace until Balon Greyjoy claimed himself to be King of the Iron Isles. House Degore stood in a neutral stance and they remained neutral for a fair part of the rebellion until the Ironborn attacked the Wolf’s Cradle and destroyed House Degore. Thus, leaving the son of Lord Eamon, Royland Degore, as the only survivor. Royland Degore joined the war effort after his family was wiped out by the Ironborn. He had a natural grasp of military tactics and strategy and came to play a crucial role in the Siege of Pyke that ended the war. In the months that followed, King Robert awarded Royland a knighthood and was approached by Lord Forrester and Lord Whitehill asking him to serve their Houses. Remembering that the Whitehills did not come to his fallen House’s aid; Royland chose to serve as Ironrath’s Master-at-Arms, where he still held the position until the fall of Ironrath. Due to most of the House being killed and Royland focusing all of his efforts in helping House Forrester; House Degore is largely without any influence. While technically Lord of House Degore, Royland does not consider himself to be such. House Degore is officially declared extinct with the exception of Royland Degore. Military House Degore commanded a sizable military before its downfall. It was able to muster 600 men, but lost them all in the Greyjoy Rebellion. The Degore army was well trained, and equipped with armor and weapons provided by the Boltons. Members Family Members * Lord Eamon Degore (deceased) - Eamon the Bloody - Lord of The Wolf's Cradle. Slain at the Wolf's Cradle during the Greyjoy Rebellion. ** Lady Marianne Degore (née Elliver) (deceased) - Lady of House Degore and wife to Eamon. Murdered by Ironborn. ** Ser Royland Degore (deceased) - Son of Eamon and Marianne. Ex-Master-at-arms of Ironrath, currently on the run with his ward, Talia Forrester. Slain by Gryff Whitehill. ** Edie Degore (deceased) - Daughter of Eamon and Marianne. Sister to Royland Degore. Murdered by Ironborn. Household * Maester Shaed - Maester of the Wolf's Cradle, formerly from the Riverlands. At the Citadel. * Lysander Degore (deceased) - Brother of Eamon, Uncle to Royland and Edie. Master-at-Arms and House's Blacksmith. Slain during Robert's Rebellion at the Trident by Targaryen Loyalists. * Kiven (deceased) - Stableboy. Murdered by Ironborn. * Liram (deceased) - Messanger. Sent word to the Whitehills of the Ironborn's attack. Killed by Royland. * Alora Grimm (deceased) - Apprentice Blacksmith, Lysander's Bastard Child. Murdered by Ironborn. Historical Figures * Kenhelm Degore - Kenhelm the Silent - Founder of House Degore and founded The Wolf's Cradle with his two sons. ** Evin Degore - Founded the Wolf's Cradle with his Father. ** Rylen Degore - Founded the Wolf's Cradle with his Father. * Brandr Degore - Father of Eamon and Lysander, died in battle against Wildlings. * Alaysha Degore - Hailed from the Riverlands. The Mother of Eamon and Lysander. Took up the role as the Head of House Degore after her husband's, Brandr, untimely passing. Category:Houses